Kopat
Origin Kopat was born in the Nexus (as all Grier are) alongside his twin 'brother' Tovak. Since a young age, it had been Kopat's dream to join the ranks of the archive guardians, but his family was not so fortunate and he began studies too late to catch up with those ahead of him. Even with the psychic powers of his people, he could never afford devote so much of his life to that dream. And so he and his brother continued their boring lives in the caverns. Near the beginning of the new era, the young Grier chose to venture out into the sunlight for the first time on his own. He both hated and loved the feeling of it all. It was then he met a traveler who had never seen a Grier before. Terrified by the subterranean monstrosity, the man shot Kopat, and when he cried out and questioned the man's actions, he realized he had shot a sentient creature that meant him no harm. The man took him in and nursed the Grier back to health. While the bullet wound on his right side healed up, there was nothing the man could do to fix the loss of the Grier's finger. When he asked Kopat his name, he didn't understand the concept. Grier did not need names underground where they all communicated telepathically, so the man decided to call him Kopat- in honor of the strange screech he made when he was shot. After his long rest, Kopat ventured back home and found that his brother had left as well. Worried his brother had met a similar or worse fate, he immediately went back out into the world to find him. Personality Kopat is grim, sarcastic, and grumpy, constantly thinking ahead and making plans in fear something will go wrong. Despite his grouchy act, Kopat is extremely caring for those close to him, even if he doesn't always show it. While he won't dare let anyone touch his friends, he has no problem harming them himself why they choose to frustrate him. Kopat's goal in life is to usher the four races into the high level of promised peace, where all races would be equal and free and they would stand up against the vicious Doraxx together. Time Skip During his time apart from the rest of the MME, Kopat began closer work with his superiors who began trusting him as an agent for any missions they could send him on. He was truly grateful for this chance to work towards his dream of become one of the Archive Guardians, even though during the Racial Counsel Meeting Kopat promised King Jareth Hall his life in payment for the crimes the MME committed in order to ensure his plan for the meeting would be successful. Along with that, Kopat found a Giver and a Bringer to mate with, and brought into the world a young Bearer Grier. None of Kopat's new family has names, due to none of them leaving for the surface. After the MME After the events of the MME's adventure, Kopat and the others returned home to find a glorious celebration, where it was announced that King Jareth Hall had been pressured into sparing Kopat's life thanks to the other racial leaders. With his mind at peace, he parted ways with his party and they all left to seperate ends of the world. Kopat 'himself' went on to carry 4 more children; 1 carrier, 2 Givers, and another Bearer. Kopat rarely left for the surface after his adventures, his new role as a member of the Archive Guardians kept him very busy. Kopat never saw Jon Bloodfury or Mayakovsky again... And after Rodney Miller said his goodbyes to his good friend, he vanished in a flash of purple, leaving everything but his rifle and the clothes on his back behind. His foster son Aerixx Hellsbane visited on occasion, but the boy was young and full of energy, living on the road as he always had. Tovak too, only visited on rare occasion, off on the adventures he still yearned to be on. However those adventures lead to an early death after 50 years, and Kopat was left to care Irylia in his mourning. 200 cycles later, and Kopat was one of the oldest and strongest Archive guardians left. The Doraxx had been defeated a few decades before, and peace was spreading through the land. His children had all grown up and left him, and Aerixx too was finally growing up, and visits became even less frequent. Kopat had no knowledge of the whereabouts of the mysterious Rodney. The others were long dead. As he aged, he requested that a memorial of the party be made atop the deactivated shrine that started it all. Once it was done, Kopat passed his experiences on to his student, a young Grier who reminded him of how foolish they had all been when they were young, and gave up the title of Archive Guardian- he had lived his dream long enough. After that he brought Irylia to the Therian king, King Rieoth, and requested that in memory of old times sake he do him the favour of taking in Iyrlia, keeping her out of trouble, and finding a way to fix her lack of a soul. Tired and old, Kopat returned to the memorial and wrote a small speech. A week later Kopat knew that if could've, he would've been crying tears of both sorrow and joy. At last in the 203 year of the Era of Unity, Kopat passed away.